


Star Wars Episode VII Dawn Of The New Republic

by Skyfallsavage



Series: The sequel trilogy, for Luke Skywalker. (Legends inspired, not a rewrite) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Jedi, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Psychology, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sith, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfallsavage/pseuds/Skyfallsavage
Summary: The Empire’s Grand Admiral Thrawn begins to manipulate the vulnerability of the new republic, using secret battle plans from the will of the Emperor. The New Republic plays catch up against the mysterious new tactics of a desperate Empire, as a dark feeling begins to dawn on Luke skywalker. Hope remains, however, as Luke begins training Leia, pregnant with twins, in the ways of the force.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Thrawn - Relationship
Series: The sequel trilogy, for Luke Skywalker. (Legends inspired, not a rewrite) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

A long time ago in a galaxy far,  
far away. . . .

Star Wars  
Episode VII

Dawn of the new Republic

Whilst the empire is left fractured after the destruction of the second Death Star, the Rebel Alliance begins the transition into the honourable New Republic, restoring peace and justice to the galaxy and recruiting star systems to their cause for peace.

Luke Skywalker, his training complete, begins to train his force sensitive sister in the ways of the force, as a powerful Grand Master. 

Willing to sabotage the temporary balance between the Empire and New Republic, Grand Admiral Thrawn has risen to leadership in hopes to carry out his ultimate plan through his imperial army,THE OBSIDIAN ORDER, and render the galaxy defenseless against the ultimate power of the Empire…

Chapter one: 

Palleon looked out at the star system of Mustafar. A star system on the outer rim, one that he had never visited before. He knew of it; A system rich with obsidian due to it’s near constant tectonic shifting and huge expanse of lava. It was Ravaged with Factories after the Empire took control, but a factory was an unusual reason for a visit from the Grand Admiral’s own star destroyer. 

“Director,” called a voice from behind him. Palleon turned on his heel to see a young, inexperienced face, which he had been seeing more of ever since the Empire, and his defeat at the battle of Endor. The nerve of such officers, to think themselves worthy of their rank on the control bridge; Before the battle of Endor, Palleon had worked his way up the rank system, and spent all his years with the Empire doing so. And now, the Empire was employing whomever they saw fit- and their standards had certainly lowered. 

Palleon silently yearned for the days of flying his ship to pirate outposts, small rebel fleets and most of all commanding it into battle, with a crew that would get to work on the order and not have a thing to say about it. Ultimately, the destruction of the Death star, and murder of Both the Emperor and the dark Lord had left the Empire in a kind of neutral space, awaiting orders and simply attending patrols. There was a short spike in a few crimes and pirate activity, simply due to the shift in power, but it died down quickly. 

“What is it, commander?” Palleon pushed through pursed lips.  
“Grand Admiral Thrawn has requested your presence in his office.”  
The Grand Admiral. Palleon had spoken with him lightly a few times, but he wasn’t able to tell whether this “Grand” Admiral was worthy of such a rank. As a Director in command of his own Star Destroyer, Palleon at least expected to inherit the rank of Admiral- But now his maiden ship, with which he had brought a swift end to countless Rebels and criminals, was under the higher command of the prestigious “Grand Admiral”, under a supposed direct request from the Emperor’s undying will. Along with this, he was to take control over the Empire, and lead it to a new age, one that the Grand Admiral had dubbed “the obsidian order.”

Palleon wasn’t surprised that such a command was prepared in case of the Emperor’s death, however he was surprised that the Emperor had died in the first place. He led the Empire with a vicious, unrelenting and overall looming presence, to such an extent that the thought of him being mortal had become difficult to believe. But, as it would appear, the Emperor was the same in death as everyone else in the galaxy, and that was perhaps the only thing he had in common with it. Even Palleon, and this new Grand Admiral would die, the same as the stormtroopers and officers that they ordered around as if they were insects. But, as Palleon reminded himself, that was their only similarity.

“Understood. Inform him that his shuttle is ready, and I will be there shortly. As for you, do not shout over the control bridge to address me. I am your commanding officer, and I expect the respect my years serving this Empire have earned me.”  
“Yes sir.” Came the voice of the young officer, as if it were the same as any other order. Palleon pushed past him, putting him out of his mind. 

On his way to the office, Palleon pondered on his thoughts of the Grand Admiral, and pushed them to the back of his mind as he approached the red and black blast doors. This would mark the first time Palleon had entered Thrawn’s new quarters, and probably the most extended conversation he would have with the Grand Admiral.

Palleon pressed at the control panel and spoke clearly,  
“This is Director Palleon, you requested my presence?”

The doors slid open smoothly, and a slightly warm air washed over him. A red and black room, lined with pillars displaying abstract and obscure works of art, reflected Palleon in it’s glossy floor. A red pathway led to a throne of a chair, turned away from Palleon, surrounded by angular screens hanging from the ceiling. 

He took a few more steps forward, reaching the few steps leading ahead of him, and knelt down on one knee. The chair hissed as it turned back toward the door, and sat in it, was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He was a species Palleon had never seen elsewhere. The almost human face was tightly wound against the sharp and angular skull. The hair, a blue so dark it was nearly black, was slicked back, and in it’s dark colour, starkly contrasted the red eyes. Red and piercing eyes, which flared upon the slightest hint of intensity, and narrowed into slits of red as if hiding whatever intense thought was brewing behind them. These eyes were currently set upon Palleon. 

“You may rise, director.”   
Thrawn’s icy voice seized the heat of the room and turned it into a biting cold.   
“My name, as you know, is Grand Admiral Thrawn. You may refer to me as Admiral, sir, Grand Admiral, and developments along those lines. I have served under the Emperor since the start of its creation, and have proved my worth as an Admiral. I may not have earned your respect as a person, but I do not need to earn it as your commanding officer.” Thrawn’s eyes remained unreadable, and undefinable as they bored into Palleons.

“I requested you come here for a discussion. We are going to be spending the majority of our time on this ship together. The reason being that I trust you, to do what you are asked both by me and in oath to the Empire.” Thrawn stood, and looked down on Palleon, his face remaining expressionless. 

Regrettably, Palleon was able to recognise that this man was in fact worthy of his respect. A man that wouldn't mistake fear for respect, in fact, and one that wouldn’t put up with anything more than a questioning of his methods from his “inferiors”. 

“When I was appointed as Grand Admiral, I was given a mission from none other than the Emperor, in a message pre-recorded in case of his demise. We are to work together if we wish to effectively complete this mission, is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir.” Palleon looked back at Thrawn, awaiting an explanation of such a mission. Perhaps his rank was about to finally move, and by request of none other than the Grand Admiral. 

“You may feel anger or jealousy towards me for the seizure of the role of Grand Admiral. I will give you this opportunity to cast these thoughts away now, before they may result in the risking of this mission's success.”  
The smouldering intensity that once swept a star destroyer upon the Dark Lord's arrival only a year ago had now absorbed Palleon, and solely him. But, he did so, casting away these thoughts of the Grand Admiral, in fear of another scan of his mind. 

“Do you have any interest in art, Director?”  
It was as if they had started a new meeting entirely. Thrawn’s voice remained icy, but cool, and tempered. Palleon felt as if he would choke if he were to attempt a conversation, but the Admiral’s gaze clearly insisted on a response. “N-No, sir, I’ve never… found the time.”  
“I suggest you try to find the time, Director. It can come in most useful when learning about an individual, above even having talked extensively with a person. A moment to reflect on someone’s actions can be all you need to formulate your own. The same rule applies for the planet of Mustafar, and, even, Darth Vader. Or, in this case…” Thrawn took a step closer to Palleon, his eyes glowing brighter. “Anakin Skywalker.”

Palleon felt himself lost, which Thrawn had obviously noticed. “Anakin Skywalker was a slave, from the outer rim. He was a Jedi, for most of his life. But he turned to the dark side of the force, and became known as Darth Vader, apprentice to Emperor Palpatine.”

Recognising that Thrawn was asking for his input, he thought hard. “...Anakin Skywalker, he made… Art?”  
“Once, as far as we know. In the form of a carving.” Thrawn Pressed at a panel on his chairs arm, and a large wooden carving flickered into the room in the form of a hologram. It was less abstract, and less decipherable than the rest of the art in the room, but it was certainly interesting. Palleon found it hard to believe that this came from the Dark Lord, but to believe it came from Luke Skywalker's father, was even more difficult. 

“So… It is true?” asked Palleon, staring up at the hologram. “That, the Dark Lord, is the father of Skywalker?”  
“I was told, by the Emperor himself, that Luke Skywalker is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker.” Thrawn disabled the hologram, and walked down to where Palleon stood. “Come along, Director. That carving will lead us directly to the Emperor's emergency protocol. And by extension, to victory over the Rebels.”

*

Palleon looked up at the shrinking Star Destroyer, The Chimaera, through the space shuttle’s window. Thrawn stood, hands behind his back, looking out at the stars through the opposite window, eyes rested and dimmer than usual.

Soon enough, the shuttle had landed, and the ramp was lowering. The light of the white shuttle was suffocated by the darkness outside for a moment. 

Palleon stood up, joining protocol security formation with a group of four stormtroopers. Thrawn took lead, stepping out onto the planet’s ashy surface. Palleon and the troops filed in at his side. The Black, ashy rock turned darker as sparking hot lava cascaded up against it, spitting embers like water spitting foam. The lava mostly surrounded a huge obsidian tower, two spires pointing high into the stormy sky. Palleon looked out at the craggy mountains. They were on a cliffside of sorts, the towering castle hanging over the edge of it, feeding a steady flow of lava into the river below.

“This is Vader’s castle, then?” Asked Palleon, marvelling at the view.  
“It is. But, more importantly, it is currently the home of the carving. We will undoubtedly find it here.” 

They approached the entrance to the castle, a large angular opening in the front wall with a large ramp leading up to it. As they reached the landing the interior became visible, a dark hall lined with dim white lighting gaps like the ones on the star destroyer’s halls.

Thrawn took the first step yet again, and as soon as his boot’s heel had touched the interior, the lights turned a stark orange and cast it’s light across the rooms metal floor, unveiling a shrine of sorts; red banners draped over pillars, and industrial control panels on either side of the large room. 

Palleon joined Thrawn at his side. “These were… Vader's quarters? ...They resemble a Star destroyer more than I would have expected.”   
“According to the Emperor, This was the one place the Dark Lord could come to return to who he once was, Anakin Skywalker. But, judging by the design, I predict that this is the place of the guards and officers assigned here, rather than Vader himself.” 

They stepped further, to another door leading out of the room, between two of the lights.   
“Open it.” called Thrawn. Two stormtroopers walked forward, and opened a pocket on their belt. They pulled out a black magazine, and replaced the one currently in their blasters with it. Each of them then unfolded their shoulder stock and aimed at the edges of the door. Soon enough, the E-11 blasters began emitting an almost white- pink laser at the door’s edges, sparking the metal and making a searing grating noise as they did. A large amount of smoke filled the room, and the door clanked harshly against the floor as it fell forward. 

They stepped through into the next room. Two small flowings of lava falling down on either side of the room cast a more intense orange light that made the black stone walls look almost brown as they basked in it. But, more strikingly, two rows of armour-stands each holding an identical suit of black and grey armour, boldly reflected the orange light in thick lines. “Vader’s armour. It kept him alive, as I recall. He became more machine than man eventually.” 

They passed more rooms; unusual shrines, a dojo lined with combat droids, a medical room for a bacta tank, and finally a room filled with an assortment of artifacts-including combat droids slashed at the middle, multiple miscellaneous helmets, beat up robotic limbs and even a few astromech droid shells devoid of any circuitry. At the end of the room was a stone dish filled to its edges with what Palleon assumed to be water. 

Thrawn approached it, and retrieved a vial filled with a dark red liquid. “This is going to be instrumental to helping us complete our mission.”  
Palleon waited a moment, for his time to prompt Thrawn into revealing more of his information.  
“If I may ask, sir, what exactly is the mission objective?”  
“There is a presence that has been missing from the Empire. Our fleets, armies and firepower have not decreased, other than the Death Star, a test in its truest nature. We still have outposts and star destroyers patrolling the galaxy. Yet in our loss of the super weapon, we also lost a heavy amount of success in our battles against the Rebellion, even in outposts on the opposite sides of the galaxy. Have you felt the difference since the battle, Director?” Asked Thrawn, eyes still forward facing. 

Palleon pondered for a moment.  
“The spirit in our men has weakened, yes... but something like that cannot be the cause of our recent shortcomings, surely?”  
“It is exactly. The loss of spirit is more than the lowering moods of our officers, however. The moment we lost the second Death Star, the battle was the rebellions.”  
“The same did not happen after the destruction of the first Death Star, Admiral. The Empire still reigned supreme-”  
“-And that’s exactly the difference that proves my point, Director. The second Death Star’s destruction was also the death of the Dark Lord and the Emperor.” 

Palleon looked over the battle in his mind. The Death Star’s destruction was the same as any great loss he had suffered previously; a sinking in the stomach, scolding himself for his inability to prevent whatever thing had happened this time, and fearing the repercussions for such a failure. But, as he remembered, there was something… darker, at the sight of the death star’s destruction. Palleon seemed to remember the beeping of control bridge consoles and blurred murmur’s of conversation fade away. Repressing a shiver, he bit the inside of his cheek, and tried to suppress the image of an immeasurable explosion, tiny fragments of scrap glittering in the light of the huge mass at the sight where the death star once hung, dauntingly overlooking the battle. 

Surely they couldn't lose; Their last major interaction with the Rebellion was triumphing over their base on Hoth, leaving them to scatter away like insects into the dark. The Rebellion was not destroyed, yes, but they were lost, simply an inconvenience, nothing to fret over for the Empire. How wrong could he be, Palleon wondered. 

Perhaps he was wrong about this very argument, and the mysterious power of the Emperor and his second were the very foundations holding their glorious Empire together. 

Palleon looked at the vial, wondering what it had to do with any of this. Sensing his curiosity, Thrawn turned the vial in the glow of the light. It shone a lighter red as it basked in the warm orange, reacting as though it were a living thing.   
“Understandably, you wish to know what exactly this could be, to become such a vital instrument to the Rebellion’s defeat. It is certainly worthy of my praise, for it’s providence is one just as worthy of wielding the force. The blood... of Anakin Skywalker.”

Palleon observed the unusual liquid in a new light. This was the very blood of a deceased overlord, capable of wielding the force in ungodly ways. Enough to send fear through every individual that crossed his path, other than, as it would appear, Luke Skywalker.

With such power running through that blood, what could one do with it? Not wield the force surely, unless that was Thrawn’s plan. However it was obtained, however it was going to be used, Palleon was going to find out. 

Thrawn unclipped the cap, and slowly, steadily, allowed five droplets to fall into the tray of water. It dissolved like mist in wind, cascading against itself, flowing to every edge until the water had darkened to its own red. And with that, the wall displaced, moving backwards a few inches, and then rising up like a draw-sail, revealing the sight of an altar, like that of a throne.

Here, the lava stayed dormant in cracks in the ground, making for a formation of stepping stones like a path to the Altar. Palleon could see, at the center of this altar, was the small wooden carving, appearing unworthy of such a magnificent resting place. 

Thrawn went on forward into the large room, it’s dormant, blackened lava bubbling as he took each step. Thrawn reached out, and took the wooden artifact, observing it keenly. A grin curled across his blue face, revealing lines of intensity in the skin. The glowing eyes looked over the carving, eclipsing any trace of reflection in their light, their movement only visible in the uncannily human stretching of Thrawn’s eyelids. His grip tightened around it.   
“The power that the Empire once held is another step closer to being ours. We shall return to the ship, and have it scanned, but before we take heading from whatever it might reveal, we have one last place to visit; a planet named Myrkr.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Luke looked out at the rising suns of Tatooine, hands gripping his belt. Ben Kenobi placed a hand on his shoulder, observing the suns with him, as a patrol droid clumsily rolled over to check the moisture evaporator at his side. “You know,” Said the old Jedi, “I once looked out at these suns, a long time ago. The very day my old apprentice, your father, visited the Jedi Temple for the first time with me and my old master. I wished to return home to the temple, and not waste any more time there. Just as I’m sure your father wished to find his home. He always belonged out there, beyond this planet, just as you do. You are destined for great things, you know, I’m sure. Things just as great as your Father.”  
Luke remained silent, staring out at the view. Knowing that he was going to leave made him appreciate the now fleeting beauty of such a sight. So much was sure to be ahead of him, out in the stars. New planets, new people, new adventures, starting here. And ending here, overlooking a new sunset, on Endor. To his sides, his friends. Han, arm around Leia, smiling a genuine smile. Not something common on the almost ever smug face of the smuggler. Lando Calrissian swayed gently to the celebratory music of the Ewoks, and R2 and C3PO joined them, standing ready as ever. Unreadable, yet perfectly predictable droids, the ones who would undoubtedly be able to recount all this the best. Luke was home, here. With his Family, with his mentor's, blue spectre’s of Jedi, including Luke’s father. Anakin had become the father to Luke that he did not have in his own life. Taken from his home when he was only a child, to become a Jedi. Luke thought of the Jedi temple, and as he did it appeared in front of him, standing tall, its entrance lined with statues, training grounds of young Jedi listening eagerly to their masters. But it soon turned to night, and a nagging itch developed at the back of Luke’s mind, which he tried to ignore. It grew, and as it did, the shadow of the night sky grew even darker. The temple slowly greyed, and its pillars were suddenly covered by red and black banners, bearing the imperial symbol. No training younglings remained, only legions of gathered stormtroopers, and the largest legion of which approached from the temple's entrance. Hundreds of stormtroopers marching in sync, Led by a figure Luke did not recognise. It was wrapped in a black robe, wearing a black tunic underneath, and soon, as it grew closer, it’s face was revealed.. The face, orange and bloodshot at the eyes, an expression of grief and anger, all on the deeply unbearing, unfeeling yet more emotional than anything else face, of Luke Skywalker. They reached inside their robe, and retrieved a lightsaber, which ignited red. The troops aimed their blasters, and a flash of deeper red stuck into Luke’s eyes, absorbing his vision. The nagging at the back of his head leaped out and roared into his ear-

Luke sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Nothing but the noise of speeding ships outside the building could be heard, other than Luke’s panting breath. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and waited a moment, trying to go over the dream in his head before the memory faded like the warning in the back of Luke’s mind. He felt it would not be trouble; nightmares like these, though uncommon with Luke, had always been easy to remember, even when he didn’t want to remember them. He got up and made his way to the tap, splashing the water over his face. He looked up at the mirror. Feeling slightly clearer, he closed his eyes, and searched his head for anything in the force. There it was, like a humming in the back of his mind. There was always activity in the force, and now just as usual. He could sense no more immediate danger, only senses like strings of something wisping away in his head. These strings had become more common recently, occasionally plucked like echoes of something old and ancient becoming active once again, but they always returned to dormancy before Luke could properly understand what they were and where they came from.

Luke strolled out past the huge halls of the Jedi. Having settled Coruscant as a base, he wondered if this could be the reason for the recent twinges in the force. Halls so huge would have to be so because of the amount of Jedi. Even master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father, would have walked where he walked at some point. Down below him was a huge library, filed with blue data slabs casting their light over the room. A few Republic officers strolled through the library, and some officers looked over the consoles, their details too small for Luke to properly read. The Jedi temple being reclaimed had been a victory personal to Luke, and the dark unruly feeling that had been in the air when they settled on Coruscant had cleared once the imperial flags had been taken down and the statues had been toppled and replaced, after a battle fuelled by the roaring flames of Rebel victory. The temple itself had remained, luckily, unharmed.

Luke strolled through the entranceway to the room that Leia had told him the Jedi council once met for discussions. It would’ve been here that Obi-Wan left for his last mission, only to return to a crumbling Jedi order. Obi-Wan had recounted that story to him, allowing Luke to almost experience his own view of the event through their connection with the force. Looking out at the night time city surface, Luke’s thoughts shifted to his dream. He plunged into his memory with the force, recalling his experience in the dreams, viewing them as if through a haze of water. It cleared as his memories came back, old Ben recounting an old visit he made to Tatooine. Then, Endor, just after the battle, just after victory. The toppling of imperials governing forces on planets inspired by their victory, the excited disbelief among the members of the Rebellion. A great feeling swelled over Luke as he returned to the Jedi temple, defiled and overrun by Imperials, and an army marching toward Luke, led by Luke. The sudden jarring vibrations in the force like the strings of an instrument suddenly shook him. The empire was active right now, and he could sense it just as he would when the Emperor was still alive... the heart stopping developments of the Imperials, coiling like a snake in the unknown regions… No, the Outer Rim, Luke thought, reaching out further with force. The Empire had been to a planet, on the cusp of the unknown region. The sudden success, like striking gold, came to Luke. He thought harder on the planet, perhaps he could coax some more info out of whatever this twinge in the force was. His vision blurred as the indescribable feeling of the force absorbed him, enhancing his senses just enough. There it was, like a familiar smell he couldn’t name, getting closer, whatever he was seeking. And then:

Anakin Skywalker, a blue spectre, joined Luke at his side, and looked out over Coruscant. “Father? It’s you?” Asked Luke, looking at the ghost.  
“You reached out to me. It would be impolite to decline.” His voice was much like Luke’s, yet softer, wisened by whatever experiences Anakin had finally learned from in his new departure into the force. “I’ve been speaking with Obi-Wan. We’ve had a lot to catch up on. But there’s even more I’ve been meaning to talk about with you, Luke, but it can wait. You’ve got something on your mind, I can feel it.” Said Anakin.  
“So you’ve not felt it?” Luke inquired.  
“I’ve felt something in the force, and you channelled it to me. I don’t think you meant to.”  
“There’s a planet, on the outer rim. I felt it, when the force… Called out to me. And then, you.”  
“Tatooine?” Anakin asked quizzically. Luke pondered, wondering why it hadn’t come to him before. That was the location of his dream, after all. But what could the Empire gain from that old planet?  
“You can’t think of anything that they might be up to, can you?”  
“Even if I could it’s not that simple. There’s a balance between the living and cosmic force, and it’s a balance that even I wouldn't tempt. I can only interfere through the force, and talk to only you and Leia really.” Luke reached out to Leia. She was awake, and as she hinted through the force, was busy building her lightsaber hilt. Him and Leia had established a strong connection through the force. “There’s nothing more to report then.” Said Luke, once again looking out at the city. The sun was beginning to rise now, casting a wonderfully dazzling red shade through the reflective surface of Coruscant, which eclipsed slightly the passing speeders in it’s glow. “May the force be with you.” Said Anakin as his light dimmed and he faded slowly back into the force. Luke felt another excited twinge from Leia, and he reached out to her, looking out at her home building. She told him that she had completed construction of her lightsaber hilt, feeling a sudden increase in power. Luke promised it wasn’t him, and he retreated back to his quarters, remembering the construction of his own lightsaber. 

*

Leia took her lightsaber hilt and allowed herself to admire her own work for a moment. She worried slightly, remembering their time on Tatooine, after Han was frozen in carbonite. Luke had absorbed himself with creating his lightsaber, and slaved over old Ben’s notes and handbooks on his experience creating a lightsaber. Leia had looked over the notes but she had mostly used the Jedi archives holograms and more in depth instructions on assembling her lightsaber. It still had her struggling through the process, intensely trying to hold the saber hilt’s parts in the air as she flipped through the earlier notes on whatever instruction she had missed. But, by what she perceived as some kind of miracle, she had entered a tunnel vision like state and simply completed the hilt, all focus on the process. It all clicked into place. She had at first doubted Luke’s description of the force process. Before just recently, she hadn’t truly understood it, and she wasn’t afraid to admit that after her recent developments. Luke had told her that a connection with the saber has to be built if you want to properly succeed in the creation. Even if the Saber was in place, there was still an even deeper connection with a kyber crystal that had to be formed, and Leia hadn’t even found one yet. From what she had researched, obtaining a Kyber crystal was a difficult process, one even more difficult than putting the hilt together.  
She tossed and turned the hilt in her hand, feeling its weight. It was relatively light, lighter than Lukes. The instructions advised a lighter saber for your first in order to develop a fighting style, seeing as changing the weight systems was a relatively simple process. She looked down again at her saber. Refined carbonite metal, strong enough to be very thin in its density. The emitter was directly connected to the switch and lock switch. The main grip was a black leather, and the secondary lower half of the saber was a sleek metal meeting a relatively simple pommel at the end, with a triangular hip hook for her belt. She clipped it at her hip, and stood up, looking at the notes, data-pads and even the huge holoprojected diagram of a disassembled lightsaber. Leia breathed a sigh of relief, placing her hand on her pregnant belly. One day, she would be teaching her children to create their own lightsabers. But for now, she had to respond to her ringing holo-comm booth. She pressed at the response panel, and the grainy-Blue figure of Han Solo appeared in front of her. “We’ve arrived at the outpost on Malastare, and we’re ready to make our way into the outpost.” He said, his voice compressed and electronic. “Good, blue squadron is standing-by.” Said Leia. “We won’t need their help, if all goes to plan. I’ve let Mon-Mothma know, by the way. She still seems apprehensive. Anything from Ackbar?”  
“I talked with him a while ago. He’s still not quite warmed up to you yet, you know.”  
“I’m not surprised, ever since I left the military. He probably sees me as some kind of traitor.”  
“Ackbar has his feelings about the war, It’s not his first after all. I’m sure he’s under a lot of stress after we came to Coruscant-we’re a government now.”  
“Well I wouldn’t be sure either way. The Mon-Calamari are pretty hard to read... Chewie’s getting impatient, I’d better get ready to leave.”  
“Alright, good luck, and may the force be with you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” The hologram flickered, and Han disappeared. No point in making a Wookie wait, as Han had told Leia before. Her second hand anxiety was swelling as she wished for Han’s health. But, there was even less productivity in worrying. Leia stepped forward to take a sip of her blue milk. Luke was right, it was delicious, despite coming from a Bantha. Leia could feel some stress in Luke as she made her way into her living room, and met C-3PO in the hallway. “Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?” He asked. His stiffly precise, prissy voice was one that Leia had heard a lot over the last few days, and she had been relying on him more and more in her pregnancy, however every now and again she had considered taking Han up on his offer to convert him into a few spare power converters. “Nothing at the moment, thanks Threepio. But please just call me Leia.”  
“I apologise, mistress Leia.” 

Leia looked over the data pads, convinced she was missing a solution to the trade. Lando had hustled an interest out of the B’imari systems trade federation enough for them to contact the New Republic directly. But, as Leia told herself, things were a lot easier when done through a middleman when talking to someone as indecisive as the Bimms. Especially a middleman as good as Lando Calrissian. Leia closed the data pad, and turned to C-3PO walking stiffly towards her. “Mistress Leia, I have urgent news from Master Luke!” Leia turned her chair towards him, happy to escape her own head for a moment. “What is it, Threepio?” She asked. “Master Luke has sensed Imperial activity on the Outer Rim. He says it feels like it did once before, when the Empire was more powerful…”  
“I thought I sensed something in him. I’ll see if he responds to a call, I need a break from that message anyways- Actually, do you think you could look over it, Threepio? See if you can find any possible arrangements that would make the both of us happy, and let me know when you can.”  
Excited by a request with any depth, 3PO turned to the data pad and began reading.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Chewie set off on a dangerous mission to take the data from recent vital transmissions about the Empires plans, to help the New Republic stay one step ahead of the Imperials.

Chapter Three:

Han turned to Chewbacca, who was currently using a port driver to open the shell of a target droid. Han specifically remembered using this droid for target practice and laser testing during his earlier days on the Falcon, and his earlier days as a smuggler in general. Being honest, he couldn’t even remember where he had got it. But it had certainly run its course. Han recalled even Luke’s first training session with Old Ben Kenobi being one with that little sphere. And now, the droid was going to become even more of a historic artifact for whatever archives the New Republic would create, because it was currently being modified for their mission. 

Han absent-mindedly closed the holo-pad he was reading, one that he had scored from an old bounty hunter with some help from “smugglers persuasion”, or as anybody else would put it, a pointed blaster and an attitude saying “I’ve done this before; Nothing’s stopping me from doing it again.” These were methods Leia would surely disapprove of, but Han wasn’t part of the Republic military anymore, he was at most a consulting officer too commanders, because in truth he had more use getting info from the crime world, and feeding it to the New Republic now that he had gained their trust. And, as even a bounty hunter would know, being an ex-soldier for the rebellion that toppled the first Death Star gained him something of a reputation in a room full of thieves and crooks. 

Chewie grunted begrudgingly as the droid shell spluttered a few red sparks from one of it’s emitters. “Watch it!” Called Han, recognising this grunt as a sign of something going wrong. Another grunt was his response. Han got up from the cargo room and entered the main quarters, slinging an uncomfortable grey technician worker jacket over his shoulders. Chewie was now working at the internal wiring of the droid. “Don’t forget the scomp link.” Han reminded him; He would’ve helped out had he been able to, but Han wasn’t exactly a slicer. He knew how to talk, and he knew how to fly, and he was a half-decent shot, but that was about everything. But for this mission he had to pretend to be a technician, when in truth the “savage” Wookie was better with circuits than he ever would be. “You almost done? I should’ve waited longer to turn off the heating.” Said Han, putting on the Jacket properly. It was no problem to the fuzz ball, Han reminded himself. Kashyyyk was very cold from what he remembered, so all that fur wasn’t there for no reason. “Remember it’s in and out. Whatever info the Director has been feeding the outpost on whatever Malastare projects they’re scheming, I’m sure it’ll be just as useful to the New Republic. Besides, we could use some info, I’ve got a feeling the Empire’s up to something.”

Once Chewbacca had installed the scomp link and whacked up the settings on the little droid, they set off down the ramp. The environment was mostly purple ground and grey buildings, and the sky was dark, but all was darker and deeper than he remembered. Most likely a result of the Empires stay here. From what Chewie had told him about the planet's species, the Dug’s had a history of being on shaky terms with the Republic. They had retained something of an unfriendly reputation, probably owing to their council siding with the separatists during the war. But Han could’ve been wrong- was it Malastare with the huge beasts or was that Utapau?  
Han and Chewie made their way through the streets, stone houses with flaking Imperial propaganda posters, graffiti and even a few fliers from the Old Republic era. Soon the two of them arrived at the imperial industrial district, as indicated by their gates and factory building billowing black smoke into the air. The smell resembled that of dehydrated mudhorn egg, and Han suppressed a gag. They tenaciously kept close to the fence border, a convenient blindspot of the watchtowers. “Don’t touch the fence.” Han brooded as he looked up at a winged insect twitching on the metal wiring of the fence. He couldn’t tell whether the hum was the fences or it’s own. 

Reaching an entranceway, Han kept as close as he dared to the fence to avoid the vision of not only two nearby watchtowers but an entrance keeper logging the people leaving and entering. Han couldn’t spot any security yet, however he could hear from behind a wall the stammered beeping of a droid. Chewie choked an exhort, implying a question. Han didn’t have time for deciphering a Wookie, so he went with his best bet for what he had asked; “I’m not sure what droid, need to hear it again.” It beeped another beep, it’s articulator biting off the recorded language sample before it had finished playing, clicking and leaving a static hum in the air for a moment. That was all Han needed. “It’s a KW security droid. An old model. You know anything about them?” Chewie stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the droid to beep again. As it did, he grunted something far easier to understand, despite it being more complex, asking if they have a droid popper to shut it down quickly and quietly. “Do we have one then? Nothing to set off it’s protocol. We might as well be stuck here.” Chewie grunted again in protest, and retrieved a utility pack from his bandolier. He opened it and revealed that inside was a beeper, a button sized pad with a small red control button surrounded by a frequency ring. Han took it from him, and put his finger on the ring. A small red light appeared where he did, and he moved his finger along until it changed to a light green. When he pressed the button, it would be silent for a few seconds before emitting an incredibly high frequency ring only detectable by droids. Han crossed his fingers on one hand as he tossed the beeper across the ground through the fence and into a small cargo heap with the other. For a few moments, there was nothing. And then, the droid whirred an affirmative, and became visible making its way towards the cargo heap. A clumsily designed droid, It had the head, upper body and arms of a KX security droid, large, humanoid and imposing, except this droid was without any legs, with a cheaper and slightly smaller build. It instead sat it’s torso on a kind of hovering disc. 

Within a few moments, both the two watchtower security guards had made their way to the droid and began examining the cargo area. By now, the beeper would have stopped emitting light and look exactly like an imperial wrist comm, quite a useful invention. Without the droid or guards to spot it, Chewbacca turned on the target practice droid, and it began hovering towards a small thermal exhaust port right above the main entrance. A few lines of text appeared on Chewie’s holopad, from the droid confirming its “neutralisation” of the security officer after entering the vent systems, and confirming its successful entry into the camera system. Soon enough, the red light on the cameras lining the walls and gates blinked momentarily, enough for anyone to dismiss as their imagination. Taking this as his signal, Chewbacca left to the secondary gate, and Han entered the main one, holding up a fake identity card. The pale and fatigued officer manning the entrance took it from him, and slid it through the authorisation scanner. Silence for a few heartbeats, as Han hoped to the force that the security officers wouldn’t man their stations in time to spot a seven-foot wookie casually making his way to an entrance made for droids. The scanner beeped affirmatively, and Han entered through the threshold, into the building, and through the hallways, passing a few stormtroopers and officers on his way. The halls were dirty like the armour on the troops, all details that Han smirked at. They had struck a heavy blow to the imperials on Endor, one that was still bleeding out now, especially on their smaller outposts. 

Han entered the planned meeting room, the detention center control station. Inside, Chewbacca stood over an unconscious body in a grey officer’s uniform. Han reached down and took his hat, setting it on his own head. “Alright, see if you can head to the magma stabiliser, and shut it down. That’ll give us about five minutes to get the data and get out of here, and avoid most of the stormtroopers.” Chewbacca growled softly as he looked over the schematics for the building on the data pad, and Han tucked his blaster into the inside of his Jacket. “This’ll have to do. I’ll meet you back here, alright?” Another growl. 

Han set off down towards the control office door, as the white lights turned dark red, and a loud alarm began to ring. Two stormtroopers guarding the door put their hands to the side of their helmets, and set off briskly down the connecting hallway leading to the cause of the alarm.  
Facing the door to the control office, Han adjusted his uniform and pressed at the side panel to enter.  
The room was filled with a crew of about ten men, who turned to look at Han, talking over one another as the stormtroopers reported a “Large Wookie heavily armed” through the comm systems. A few of the comms suddenly cut off and left nothing but static hum. The tense air in the room choked Han for a moment, before he could remember his plan. Taking a moment to think, He began making his way to the main control console, Retrieving his data drive. The other officers continued shouting over one another in an attempt to make sense of the reports, and Han kept his face neutral despite the satisfaction of Chewie being able to hold his own against the Imps. The commanding officer, old with saggy skin and triangular bags around his grey eyes. “Attention officer, what is the meaning of your being here?” “I-I’m h-here to, uh… Update your main console.” Managed Han, incredibly aware of an itch at the back of his neck. The officer looked him up and down.“Go ahead, and make it quick.”  
One of the officers looked towards the others with a panicked face. He patched into the stormtroopers comms and spoke into it; “Reactivate the magma chambers stability vessel, and- Is anyone there?”  
“The stormtroopers can deal with a Wookie.” Another commander assured him, eyes still fixed on the door. Yeah, not this Wookie.  
Han took the cylindrical data drive and placed it into the console port, flicking the settings switches at its side. The four red light panels above the data drive lit up one by one, indicating a complete download. He turned the drive forty five degrees clockwise, but before he took it out of the port, he pressed at a combination pad, allowing the four lights to blink again. removing the cylindrical drive and turning awkwardly to the commanding officer again, Han said, “Sorry about that, all done. I’ll uh, leave you to it.” He approached the door,as a pale faced officer turned to him. “Close the door quickly, we’re on tight security.” Han complied, smirking to himself as it shut swiftly behind him. He began down the hallway when suddenly, another blast door opened up to Han’s left, a few meters ahead of him. A stormtrooper flung into the hallway and against the wall, falling unconscious. Another trooper ran outside and out of the view of the side doorway, as a large blast bolt zipped past his back, searing his armour black, but not making direct contact, instead slapping hard against the wall and spraying sparks over the already unconscious stormtrooper. The seared trooper turned back to face Han, who immediately drew his own blaster from inside his jacket and finished off the trooper, sending a red bolt into his chest and a red mist into the air above him. Chewbacca exited the hallway door and turned to face Han, grunting a greeting as if nothing of interest had happened. He called out that more imps were on their way, and so they both set off towards the exit. 

Before they could reach the main door and prepare the Falcon for a swift exit, it opened, revealing the KW security droid. It seemed a lot taller than Han had remembered when watching it from a safe distance. Before he could announce they needed to make some distance between them and the droid for their blasters, Chewie charged forward and began tussling with it, roaring out loudly. The droid floated a few feet above Chewie, who took it at it’s wrists, but was overpowered and lifted into the aif. Chewbacca lost his grip, landing with a heavy thud on the floor. 

Han took a moment to marvel at the scene; A droid overpowering a Wookie, and not just any Wookie, but the Wookie that he had once witnessed pull the arms from a man's sockets. He aimed steadily at the droid's head, which slowly turned towards Han and began to move imposingly towards him, arms outstretched . One, two, three shots each simply dissolving into sparks at the black armour of the droid. It was three meters, two meters, one meter away, reaching out for Han, as one, two, three more shots failed to pierce the armour. 

With nothing else to do, Han rolled directly under the droid, using it’s height against it, and firing instead at the hover disc that his torso spouted from. 

Once again, Han’s blasts dissolved into sparks. Then, the ear piercing screech of Chewie’s bowcaster laser zoomed past Han, blinding him temporarily. When the ringing had ended and the vision had returned to Han’s eyes, the droid was now wrestling with Chewie again, fighting for the bowcaster. Another shot accidentally fired into the air in their struggle, hitting the main light and leaving the room in darkness… Another shot, lighting the room red for a split second. Another, and Chewbacca was growling a loud roar, now hugging the droid from behind. Han didn’t dare take his own shot in fear of hitting Chewie, but he was just as worried for the droid overpowering him. They had to hurry before backup arrived. 

Han shot into the ceiling to light the room again. He shot again, no change in the droids movement. Once again, no change, but something reflected the shots light from on the floor. Han shot again and there it was, the holo-pad’s screen…

Han lunged forward, taking the pad and powering it on. He typed frantically into the control, and mapped out the vent system in his head. Allowing for automation to do most of the work, He hit enter. Come on Chewie, come on…  
A metal vent clashed onto the floor in front of Han, and the spherical target droid flew down to face Han, who frantically entered the target ID, and thought to himself; Droids killing droids.  
Another ear splitting shot, right into the exposed neck circuitry of the KW droid, who suddenly dropped loudly to the floor. Han stood up and checked that Chewbacca was alright, holstering his blaster once again. “We got him.” 

Far, far away, The Chimaera exited hyperspace, right in front of a green and brown planet, Known as Myrkr. Director Palleon looked out at the viewport window, wondering what exactly the planet could be useful for, or whoever was on it. Either way, he knew one thing; The Empire wasn’t done yet, and Thrawn’s plan was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, thanks for the support so far. This swill be the schedule for the chapters, new one coming relatively soon, depending on how into it I am lol.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando receives a visit from an ill-meaning Imperial Star Destroyer, and has to keep negotiations tight to make time for the New Republic to attack.

Chapter four:

“It’s there alright, just entered the atmosphere I’d say. I think it’s making its way down.” Said Kazira, closing the blast doors behind her and cutting off the cool breeze which had just swept the room. Lando shivered, looking at the holo-pad. Even in his newest endeavour, he couldn’t escape the Empire. Could they know something about his dealing with Darth Vader? He would certainly have ended up on some kind of Imperial list, had he not already, but his workings with the Rebellion were far more underground. How much did the Empire know? He had always regretted his dealings, maybe it was coming back to bite him, but nonetheless he always had a ship at hand to get him far, far away, and very quickly. Then again, why would the Empire seek out a legitimate trading company, when they could gain a lot from it, and why do it on a protected planet. It would open up ample ground for a battle.

Lando looked around the room at what he had built for himself. He missed Cloud city sure, but this was bigger. Not only was he the middleman for some of the biggest trades in the galaxy, but he was running his own trade business after only a year. The miners on Utapau had been stockpiling rhydonium, a resource steadily climbing in value as the Imperial mines were overrun, were keeping him wealthy, and keeping the funding on their trade federation. But was he really willing to lose this company like he lost Cloud city? That was a more complicated business, sure, and he would have to think about it. For now, they would connect with the Empire and comply with what they want, but try and get a reason for their visit, if they didn’t say up front.

“Take the pad and patch them through, we’ll send them flight parameters. For now, let me do the talking.” Lando said, tuning the communication booth switch and awaiting the frequency code. “Alright, you’ll be with them soon.” said Kaz, running a hand through her white-blonde hair. She had purple striking eyes that always caught the light unusually. Part of the reason Lando had her take most of the in-person meetings he couldn’t manage. He wondered perhaps what race she might be, if it weren’t human. Kazira headed off to her control station, and began flipping switches.

Lando turned to the short, awkwardly dressed human male, already attending to a data pad of his own. He looked up at Lando. “I’ve got something; “The Chimaera”, that’s what their ship is called. It’s an I-class star destroyer, captained by someone named Director Palleon.”  
“Captained by a director?” Asked Lando, looking back on his knowledge of the Imperial navy. “I’ve never ran into anything like that before. See if you can do a background check.”   
“Yes sir.” He said, beginning to frantically flip through logs and data on the holo-pad. 

Lando turned back to Kazira. She was a mysterious one, but always attentive to work. Lando had of course checked up on her past a little, but he was willing to keep an ex-bounty hunter employed; after all, was it really his place to judge- he had worked closely with the Empire, just like the bounty hunter Bobba Fett had, and they were working towards essentially the same goal. Lando felt a twinge of guilt, but reminded himself of the time he had saved Han’s life in a daring rescue mission on Tatooine.

“Alright, I’ve got the frequency. 0-4-1… 6-1-5. You got it?” She asked, as Lando typed in the last digit. “Aaaaand… Got it.” The line on the circular sound screen wavered as the connection established, and soon enough the grainy and grating authoritative voice of an Imperial officer came through. “Hello, this is Director Palleon, of the Chimaera. We’re here to request communication with the S-tech owner and chief executive officer, Lando Calrissian.”  
“This is Lando Calrissian speaking, Director Palleon, how can I help?” Said Lando; opening with a question could get him more info, and get it faster. He also thought it quite fun to talk so falsely free with a high ranking Imperial. “Good. The Empire is in need of your services, Mr. Calrissian.” Lando gulped as his assistants turned towards him. This could mean doing something he really didn’t want to do; Wriggling out of an arrangement with the Empire. “Well,” Said Lando, finger hovering attentively over one of the comm switches. “What’ll it be?”  
“We have come to understand that this planet’s ecosystem is home to a species known as Ysalamiri.” 

Lando waited a moment. “Yes, I think I’m aware of them? Winged creatures?” He probed, aware that he was entirely wrong. Lando silently begged for the officer to tell him exactly what the Ysalamiri are, and more importantly, what purpose they would serve to the Empire. “Not quite. They’re reptiles, the size of an average rodent. We have discovered that their habitat is the Yventesse city's outer forest, the one you run your headquarters on. We ask that you arrange a group of your men to help us escort the creatures into our ship, for the appropriate price, of course.”   
“But of course, Director.” Lando assured, signaling to Kaz to do exactly that. “Will that be all, Director?” Lando questioned.  
“Yes, Mr. Calrissian, thank you very much.” 

Lando quickly stood up, and turned to the short Male. “Anything more, Cade?”   
“Nothing yet; I’m seeing if I can find a report from a more underground source.” Said Cade, taking a sip from a watery green liquid.

“Alright...” said Lando to Kazira, thinking hard. “...Alright, I’m trusting you to take care of the deal, in person. See if you can get their reason for the purchase from whatever officer they send. Do as they say, though, I’ll be reporting this to the New Republic immediately. And most importantly, arrive before their shuttle, and feed a tracker to one of the Ysalamiri. Cade- that’s what I need your help with. Would you be able to mask our transmissions to the New Republic?”

“I can try…” said Cade, resting his eyes for thought. “Your personal ship, it is pre-imperial identification, right?”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s transmissions are clear.” Said Lando.  
“No, I know, but we can use it. If we transmit a larger signal to an outer rim planet, maybe a mass signal, even, it could be enough to mask your call.”  
“That’s why you're the best, Cade. Can it be done?” Asked Lando, smiling.  
“Yeah, but I’ll need one thing; at least three of our primary satellites.” Cade probed, grinning himself.  
“That can be done.” Said Lando. He headed back to the comm booth.

“We’ve sent our men, Admiral.” Said Palleon, looking out at the curved horizon of the planet. “Perfect… Have them transported directly to their habitats Director, there is no need for a scan. Speaking of which, is the scanning of Vader’s carving complete?” Thrawn replied. His voice was far more manageable over comms.   
“It’s in progress sir. It would appear our automation technology is beyond the one intended for the relic’s scan, our men are doing it manually now.”  
“Good. Do not initiate those coordinates yet, Director. I have my own already prepared.” Responded the Admiral, over a static hum.   
“Understood.”

*

Lando waited for the signal on his comm device, his finger hovering over the activation switch in the comm booth. After a moment, his comm device beeped as it turned green on the indicator. 

“Hello, this is Captain Rugeis of the New Republic. How can we help?”   
Came the sharp voice of an aged New Republic Captain. How official they seemed now, Lando thought, compared to the Rebellion he once knew.  
“Hello, this is Lando Calrissian, ex-commander for the Rebellion? I’d like to report an Imperial presence on the planet of Myrkr, I believe I have information valuable to the New Republic. Would I be able to talk to Han- Princess Leia Organa Solo?”

The captain stayed quiet for a moment, most likely verifying Lando’s call identity. After about twenty seconds, he spoke again; “you’re authorised, Mr. Calrissian. We’ll have you through to Mrs. Leia Organa immediately.”  
“Thanks very much.”

Lando waited again, another twenty seconds. An unusual form of immediately, but that was only what Lando thought. 

“Lando? Is that you?” Came Leia’s recognisable voice.  
“Hello again, your highness. In case whoever directed me to you didn’t say, we’ve got Imperials on Myrkr. Specifically a ‘Chimaera’ Star Destroyer, and a ‘Director Palleon’. You heard of them?” Asked Lando.  
“No, I’ve not heard of it. I’ll see if I can have the ship ID searched. And I’ve never heard of a Director Palleon. Did you say it’s a Star Destroyer?”  
“Yeah, it’s a Star Destroyer alright. And they’re requesting a useless reptilian species called Ysalamiri, they’re like Loth rats over here.” Said Lando.  
“Alright, I’ll have it researched.” Leia replied. “Anything else?”  
“Well, one more thing. We’re feeding one of the Ysalamiri a tracker now.” Added Lando.  
“You’re having them tracked? The Empire will have you killed if they find out!” Called Leia, panicked.  
“Hey, hey, I’ve thought of that. It could’ve easily been a team of researchers, or a bounty hunter, you know. Besides, I can always talk my way out of it.”  
“You’re treading unstable ground.”  
“Don’t I always? I’ll see you when you arrive, I’ll transmit their tracking coordinates when I can, I’m sure your team will have them destroyed before they become anything of a threat.”

Out of nowhere, the sudden noise of deafening cracking and laser fire began outside the building. Lando stood up, looking out the hexagonal window of his office, at the large city of Yventesse’s forest. It was currently shaking under a huge barrage of fire from the large green lasers of the star destroyer, sending white-light flashes of green into Lando’s eyes. “What the? Leia, get your people over here, quick!”  
“What? What is it?” Rushed Leia.  
“The Empire has just shot down our forest, right after their shuttle left!”  
“Hold on, I’ll be there soon.”

Lando stepped out on the greyish black ashy ground. To his right was the city of Yventesse, it’s many glossy surfaces reflecting the planet’s sun. The light was cut off as a cargo ship zoomed down ahead of him, spitting the ash into the air as it’s repulsorlifts groaned against the semi rusted metal panels of the ship’s underside. It landed down, and it’s ramp lowered, spitting compressed airlock air and excess gas from it’s edges. Princess Leia, as Han remembered her, stepped down from it, only she was cradling a pregnant belly. Lando had been there at the wedding, when they had discussed the idea of a trade federation separate from the Imperials. It had been a difficult task, but one that was worth the effort. Funding the destruction of Imperial outposts on suffering planets, being able to see the projects the New Republic had initiated. But this could all be on the tipping point thanks to the Empire’s interjection just now. At least the B’imari’s now had a reason to refrain from further trade negotiations with the Imperials; they had just officially made an unmistakable attack on the Systems Technology Trade Center, a system they were heavily affiliated with. 

“Lando, it’s nice to see you again.” Said Leia, looking out at the once luscious forests scorched surface.   
“The pleasure’s all mine; I’ve been talking on holo and comms so much that I was starting to forget what real people looked like. Speaking of which, have you made any progress on the negotiations with the Bimms?”  
“As a matter of fact, Threepio came to a good solution- Split our trade with one of their associated systems and they can split their delivery monthly, it’s all the supply’s we’ll need for the extra Miners if we want quality over quantity.”  
“Huh… Seems like it could work. I’ll have to look into it..”  
“Anyways,” continued Leia, “We’re getting off track. We need to act fast. Have you transmitted the Imperial coordinates from your tracker?”   
“No, I’ll have that done now.” 

Lando turned his holo-pad on and pressed at it for a few moments, transmitting the coordinates of the Chimaera to his New Republic contact.  
“It’s sent. Are you able to have a ship take them down on their tracks?”  
Lando asked, gazing out at the crimson clouds that the sun had settled nicely on. The sun’s light made the dust in the air visible, and the wisps of smoke even more so, climbing out from the charred stumps of the once tall trees.   
“Once they’ve exited hyperspace, then yes. We’ll see if we can take them down, I’m sure a few squadron leaders have been getting tired of all this uncertainty regarding just how much action they’d be seeing after the war. In the meantime the thing we should be focusing on is getting all the info we can from what Han and Chewie secured on Malastare, in their most recent mission, and finding out exactly what the Empire wants with those creatures.”

*

Luke looked over the message from Leia again, as he walked to one of the booths at the Temples archives. It was midday, and the sun was beginning to cast itself over Coruscant, as Luke could see through the library’s panes. It’s light made the blue of the data slabs on the shelves look like a weak white, and Luke had to squint to properly read the text strewn out on his computer booth, an open file on creatures called Ysalamiri. Leia had told him that the Empire had made a visit to one of Lando’s systems and ran, destroying the remains of the forest they took them from. He could make it out, a small text piece next to an even smaller image of what was unmistakably a reptilian, with wispy brown hairs over a yellow-scaled body. Nothing appeared special about them. Luke read the text: 

“The Ysalamiri are a species found on the mostly forest and greenland planet of Myrkr, settled 1000 stardates BBY. They appear to have developed a network survival system, in which they send a series of intricate signals to one another through throat frequencies and squeaks in order to properly ambush prey; a behaviour uncommon with creatures of this kind, working with others for nothing in return.”

Nothing significant yet, at least not in the eyes of the Empire. Luke selected ancient history in the bottom right corner of the page.

“The Ysalamiri appear to have religious significance, according to ancient artworks depicting supposedly human people bowing to trees or groups of Ysalamiri, possibly because of a glowing yellow light in a sphere around them, as most artworks depict.” 

Indeed, a crude cave drawing showed exactly that, displayed next the text box. This was more promising, Luke thought. Perhaps the Empire wanted them for some unknown power? He continued to the next page: “Despite this, studies have shown the Ysalamiri holding no power or abilities above those common with other reptiles, and their cultural significance is most likely due to their resemblance to the Vigeriti, force capable reptilian creatures told of in stories from times not recorded, supposedly passed down from many generations in folk stories.”

Luke prepared to shut down the Archive system, when a sudden twinge electrified his body from the back of his neck. The strings of danger in the force began to tie to one another, and tighten in the back of Luke’s mind. He turned suddenly to a passing officer, taking him by the wrist. “Listen, I need to know if the fleet sent for the newly discovered Imperial star destroyer has initiated combat with it, the one on Myrkr.”   
The officer blinked, looking back in his mind. “I-I don’t think that we can contact them sir, last reported intelligence says they've entered hyperspace.”   
Luke tried to make more sense of the danger he sensed. Luke looked at the danger as if it were just another reaching in the force, like the data in the archives. The danger slowly dispersed, and turned into yet another signal from the force. This was the same as lifting rocks back on Dagobah. 

Leia. 

He called out.

You need to call off the attack. Can you not sense the danger? 

Nothing in response. Leia wasn’t reaching back, or wasn’t involved with the force. She had to be too focused. Luke was going to have to do something, anything. What would make the Imperials, one star destroyer, such a threat, especially to an entire New Republic battle fleet? That was something he would need help figuring out. 

“Get me on a call with Han Solo.” He said to the officer, looking somewhat stunned. “Uh-y-y-yes sir…”   
The officer sat at the primary console in the libraries systems, accessing the comm files, and contacts. He entered a quick code, which Luke observed was 00-66, one of many codes left over from the Imperial’s stay in the temple. 

The face of Han Solo appeared in front of Luke. “Hey, kid, long time no see.”  
“Han, you need to tell me, where are you?”   
“Uh, we’re just leaving the Malastare system. Why, what is it?”  
“Are you able to stop by these coordinates?” Luke said, as he punched them in. “The hyperspace lane’s already set.”  
Han looked perplexed. “Yeah, why?”  
“In the force, I can feel a heavily dangerous buildup on the side of these Imperials, the ones active on Myrkr.”  
“Yeah, Leia told me about them.” Han grimaced.  
“Well, Leia ordered an attack on them, and our fleet is already in hyperspace, and I can’t warn them before it’s too late. I was hoping that you could try and match any of the data you found on Malastare to the one coming from this ship’s command bridge, so that we could maybe find out whatever it is that makes this ship so dangerous..”  
“Sure, if the authorization codes on the Malastare outpost match. Alright, We’ve gotta run if we want to get there on time.”  
“Stay sharp.” Luke told him as the image flickered away.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter hope you enjoy

Chapter five:

The Chimaera laid still, an almost white-grey in the flat light of the distant stars. It silently overlooked the ringed planet of geonosis, just as Grand Admiral Thrawn overlooked the empty space in front of it. 

“Soon enough, Director, the Rebellion will triumphantly appear ahead of us in an attempt at a heroic destruction of our fleet. But they will face instead a heroic downfall. Because this isn’t a story, Director. This is war, and the Rebellion's ignorance to such a fact will inevitably be their downfall.”

“How exactly would the Rebels know our location, even if this Trade federation informed them of our actions?”

“The creatures, those Ysalamiri. I had them scanned before we left, and as I suspected, one of them was harbouring a tracking device. With this information, we can do a many number of things. For example: Understand exactly where this trade federations loyalty lies. If pirates arrive to eliminate us, we know that it is only scavenged supplies or control of a star destroyer they would want, and the owner of our current coordinates shipped them off to the highest bidder, meaning Mr. Calrissian is no more than a nuisance to be dealt with. Or, Rebel ships will arrive, and this trade federation is putting it’s faith in the pitiful ‘New republic’ Furthermore; a tracker works both ways. We would be capable of pinpointing Rebel ships' exact locations if they are in ownership of the tracking fob, by reversing the trackers signal and decrypting it’s security.”  
Palleon turned this thought around in his mind.  
“If we are in fact being tracked by the Rebellion, there could be an attack launched on us at any moment-”  
“-Reinforcements are on their way, but only what we need to put up a defense. Our goal here is not to win, it’s to observe. For now, we wait.”

*

Han punched the coordinates into his control console, as Chewie readied the ship for hyperspace. Pushing the two main thrust levers forward, Han watched as the stars around him turned into bolts of white light, as if straining on the tissue of space itself. The white brightened into a bright blue point towards the apex of the bolts paths, that grew and grew until it absorbed them. 

Approximately five minutes to arrive, thanks to the engines of the Falcon. Han looked up at his hanging dice, nearly silver in the stark blue light. This wasn’t their last adventure, and it wasn’t Hans. In fact, Han wondered, those dice would go on to see more than him when he died. Chewbacca too. He must have seen more than Han already, at a wookies lifespan. 

The blue light turned to white lines, turned to white dots. And among them, a star destroyer, flanked by an imperial raider corvette and starfighter transport. As imposing as Han remembered. The Falcon itself was flanked by an MC75 Mon Calamari cruiser, and a hammerhead corvette. “Nice to have you here, Captain Solo.” croaked the gravelly voice of what Han assumed to be a Mon-calamari Admiral. “This is Admiral Brahkesh of the Visage Seven, we are readying for attack on the Imperial cruisers- it would appear our negotiations were not quite thorough enough.”  
“Good. I’m not exactly a negotiator. What's my mark here exactly, Admiral?”   
“Go forward and assist when the bombers make their run, but hang back and defend whilst they attack for now, we’ll let the star destroyer exhaust their supply of bombers. Hang back and protect our capital ships.”  
“Affirmative.”   
A new signal came through on the comms. “Nice to see you again, Han.” Said the compressed voice of Wedge Antilles.  
“Nice to be seen, wedge. I’m getting sick of all this sneaking around. Is all of Rogue squadron here?”  
“Yep. Haven’t run a star destroyer before, have you?”  
“Not with intent to destroy, at least.”  
“Well, I’ll wish you good luck. A lot could happen out there.”

*

Thrawn pressed at the comms activation. “Prepare the TIE fighters for launch on my mark.” He let go of the red activation button on the console, and turned to Palleon, red eyes gleaming ever so slightly in the starlight. “Director, any suggestions on our further actions?”   
“Well, I suppose leave interceptors on standby sir, in case we take enough of a lead to launch an attack on their capital ship.”  
“I’ve already informed you our plan here is not to destroy, it is to recognise and track. What do you suggest in order to draw their ships within range of our radar, allowing for us to scan their communications frequency?”  
“Well, I suppose TIE defenders would be our best course of action if we hope to prevent too much damage done to us but still remain capable to hold them off, if our pilots can land the shots they need to.”  
“Very good, Director.” Thrawn said, thin lips twitching slightly, as he stared the Republic ships down.

*

Han watched the light in the carrier corvette’s hangar shimmer and shift, assuming whatever starfighters they had in there were being prepared for launch. “Readying for defense… Divert power to forward deflectors and primary weapons.”   
Han felt his heart beating, felt the blood rush through his body like electricity, the adrenaline building up again. The turrets on the ships at his side extended, unclamped, aimed directly ahead.  
“Where’re we hit?” Then, grey grey and black dots left the carrier, neared them, edged ever closer, until they appeared that they would crash into them at any moment. Han hesitated on the trigger, surly it was a trick… 

Closer…

Closer…

The fighters suddenly pulled up at the last moment, avoiding a barrage of turret fire from the Mon Calamari cruiser and corvettes to his side. They looped through space as if pulling a thread that tightened as their ships circled back towards them, roaring a broken roar like a wounded animal going in for their last attack in a plea for their lives, returning with their own barrage of bright green laser fire. Han didn’t hesitate this time. As if reading his mind, Chewie rebalanced some of the power to engines as the Falcon made its own maneuver upwards, looping over itself and firing madly in front of them. A miss, the TIEs simply swayed out of the way. Too predictable, Han muttered, Barrel rolling the Falcon to the same rhythm of the TIEs. He shot at them again, clipping one of its wings and sending sparks out behind them. Two TIEs closed in on him, though, pincering him with their laser fire. Han rotated the Falcon sideways, avoiding most of the lasers but wincing at the thuds heavily slapping his ship at its sides.

“[dorsal turret and main underbulk.]” Chewie growled back, adjusting the ships shielding. Han looked at his panels and radar, watching as the two red dots that were the TIE fighters circle back around for another attack… One of the red dots suddenly fizzled out, then the other. Astonished, Han slowed the ship and turned it 180 degrees, gazing out at the wreckage of two destroyed TIE fighters. “What the-”  
Suddenly, the floating debris scattered as two X-wings zoomed past Han’s view diagonally. “Nicely done!” He called over Chewbacca’s own excited growl. However, judging by the radar a plethora of bloodthirsty fighters were soaring towards them. 

*

“It would appear our fighters are on the back foot.” Said Palleon, gazing out at the specks in the distance bursting occasionally into orange light or plummeting down like a fiery asteroid towards the planet beneath them’s bumpy surface.   
“Launch defenders.” Said Thrawn, as if he hadn’t even noticed what Palleon had said.  
“We will put up another front of defense but focus on averting their fire and chipping their systems slowly down, until we’re able to complete our scan. Intercept their signal broadcast to home base, and track them to whatever secret infantry base they have been stowing away their ships in, using whatever information we can on their tracking device. I’ve received information that we have almost breached their encryption on the tracking device. We put up a defensive front until we are ultimately able to allow them close enough for our short range scanning systems.” 

The battle raged on outside, until only a few TIEs remained, that also succumbed to the barrage of enemy fighters.   
“Art, Director. This piece of theirs will ultimately lead us to the artist, the head of the so-called “New republic”, where we can kill this weed at its root.” 

*

Han obliterated another TIE fighter as it soared past the cockpit, leaving it a hunk of charred scrap spitting sparks into the void of space. He glided past the Hammerhead Corvette, thinly avoiding a collision with it’s hull. Turning back to the enemy capital ships, still far away from them, Han sighed. The first phase was over, and he already felt exhausted. “That’s the last of them for now.” He said to Wedge, settling the Falcon’s power management. “But we’re certainly not in the clear.”  
“Time to advance, before they can deploy defensive systems.” Said Admiral Brahkesh. From the capital ships hangar, a full fleet of Y-wing bombers began soaring towards the star destroyer, flanked by X-wings protecting their front. “Y-wings will deal with the enemy turrets as they bomb the surface hull, protected by the X-wings. Captain Solo, you must ensure the protection of the fleet by focusing your firepower on whatever TIEs they have stationed, ready to clear our fleet.”  
“Admiral, the plan will result in the destruction of the X-wings if the TIEs even manage a few shots, they’re just bodyguards-”  
“-And you are the only one able to prevent them from that fate, Captain, by destroying them before their pilots have the chance!” 

Han reluctantly joined the left flank of the Y-wing fleet, eyes focused entirely on the TIE starfighters swarming the control bridge.

*

“They’re approaching sir.”  
“Hold off.”   
“One quarter-click away… half a quarter-click-”  
“...Now.”   
Palleon watched as a squadron of TIE Defenders soared out into formation, firing at the enemy ships. “I understand these TIE defenders are of your own design, are they not?” Asked Thrawn as he turned to face Palleon.  
“Indeed they are.” Responded Palleon, eyes still on the Defenders.   
“Then let’s hope they hold up in battle. Said Thrawn, his eyes flaring red. Still as unreadable as ever. Palleon felt a trickle of sweat run down his temple.  
“Fall back from assault and lead them to the control bridge.” Thrawn spoke. The Defenders broke formation, wheeling around and flying close along the hull of the star destroyer, towards the command bridge, the approaching fleet of X-wings and Y-wings still slowly approaching. He turned to the dorsal turret operator in the command trench. “Focus the Chimaera’s engine power to weaponry and aim all dorsal turrets at the approaching fleet. Focus turret fire on the X-wings. Defenders, focus all fire on the bombers.”   
Palleons thoughts explored these orders for a moment. Defends running a fleet of X-wings and a weaponised Freighter would be suicide, the ships would be destroyed exactly as they landed their own lasers on the rebel fleet.  
“Admiral, you’re sacrificing the squadron-”  
“-for the success of the Empire.”

*

Han hovered his hands over the control yokes, awaiting command. Whatever the Empire had planned, he wasn’t going to let it succeed.   
“What are my orders, Admiral?”  
“Continue the Assault, do not diverge from your path!” He croaked.  
“We’re going to lose all our X-wings if we don’t- Ah Whatever,” he said, deactivating his comms system, “all power to engines Chewie.” He said with a glare in his eye, shoulders squared, jaw tightened and an almost tunnel vision for the approaching TIE ships. “We can’t take down the entire fleet Chewie. We’re going to have to think outside the box.”   
Han eased the Falcon ahead of the fleet of X-wings and Y-wings. “Power back to weapons. I’m going to need you to remotely control the underside swivel cannon.”   
Chewie let out a quick grunt in acknowledgment, beginning to press at the controls. What the hell am I doing? Han asked himself as the Star Destroyer’s turrets began to reign fire on his ship. A hard slap on the hull of the Falcon, and another, and another. Han leaned the nose of the Falcon down, grinding his teeth hard as the green lasers zipped past his view. “Han, what are you doing! Your entire ship is facing down, you’re going to get obliterated out there!” Screamed Wedge through the secondary comms channel. “I’m not done yet!”  
Han looked at the blurred grey hull of the Star destroyer, zooming past him, the control bridge hurling closer. Chewbacca screamed a loud roar in Han’s ear as the approaching TIE defenders began reigning more fire down on him. Han watched the upper hull integrity plummet, as they reached halfway through the bombing run. All he needed to do was keep the ship steady enough to fire it’s underside swivel cannon at the approaching TIE defenders, and clear them out fast enough so that the Falcon didn’t give in to the flurry of fire. 

“Now Chewie!” Han screamed as he brung the Falcons underside hull up to face the approaching ships. “Fire!”   
Han winced at the scorching of his ship, watching the hull integrity dive from 50, to 43, to 32, to 25, the red lasers of the swivel cannon flickering with every press of Chewbacca’s control.  
“You almost got them!” Called Wedge in amazement.  
“[Keep it steady!]” growled Chewie.  
24-23-22-21-20-19-18-17-16-15-14-13 Percent Hull integrity, Hans hands were sweating enough for even holding onto the control yokes to be difficult. Hull integrity still depleting, and the Falcon still firing, and missing thanks to Hans shaky hold, Chewie continued to fire, knocking out one, two-The hull integrity’s downward dive slowed, from 13, 12, 11, 10… 9, 8… 7, 6, 5, Han doing his best to avoid slipping the control out and causing Chewie to miss the TIEs… Still the Hull hurt, down to 4, 3, 2-

“I’m pulling out!” Screamed Han, jamming the controls forward. Power away from weaponry and to the engines and shields, the searing hull of the Falcon spitting sparks wildly from it’s heavily battered hull. He turned to look at the bomber Fleet, his eyes almost completely shut out of fear for the fleets fate. And he saw what he had hoped he wouldn’t; a split fleet of ships, disintegrating just about holding up against the flurry of fire from the Two remaining defenders, in a pulverising white and orange fire show one by one. But all the same, the fragile hull of the Bombers gave in against the Star Destroyers turret fire, not longer able to complete the bombing run.  
Two X-wings boosted power to engines to escape the laserfire, one of them throwing smoke plumes from an engine fire, the other spitting fragments of scrap from its now pulverised astromech station. Han suddenly remembered to breathe, his heart either beating incredibly fast or incredibly slowly. The Star Destroyer was almost seared all the way to it’s levelled stations thanks to Han’s protection of the bombers.  
“Wedge, are you there? Wedge!”  
“I’m here, I- I-.... I’m alright, thanks to you, all of Rogue Squadron is!”  
“No time to talk, we need to retreat. Are there any of them on your tail?”  
“No, I’m clear. I’d watch yourself, one hit could turn you to dust though Han.”

*

“Scan complete, Admiral. We’ve successfully matched the tracking device to their main communication frequency.”  
“Perfect. I should hope to find out exactly who pilots that Korellian ship.” He added, as if dismissive of the completion of his overarching goal to scan their communications frequency. “I’ll have our teams run a background check, sir.”  
“Perfect. Set a course for Kuat, and begin listening to their communications. I want to know exactly what their next move is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I’ve worked hard over the year, and more will be coming soon, please leave your feedback (what do you want to see, what do you like, what do you think of the writing style?) extra note: This first book is heavily inspired by Timothy Zahn’s Heir to the Empire, but will change drastically later on. Stay tuned!


End file.
